Reflections of a Mirror
by Vickironica
Summary: Canada was feeling lonely, being ignored all the time. So when he accidentally stumbles upon a magical book, without knowing it's magical, he makes a wish. Next thing you know, his reflection changed into a different him. As first, they were enemies and Canada was scared, but they soon became friends. . . . . .I don't own Hetalia in any way.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! Hope you like my story. I kinda read a fanfiction and it made this idea pop into my head so . . .Here we are. Plus my teacher was talking about "mirror mazes" so that naturally brought ANOTHER idea to me. And I'm gonna try doing the accents, but don't kill me if I fail very badly. PLEASE COMMENT! I love comments so much and it's like, super rare to get them so. . .Well, I hope you enjoy. And probably next chapter I'm gonna start using human names. I will make a list of who is who so you guys don't get confused. . . . I'll stop talking now. Enjoy!

* * *

"Yo dudes! The hero has arrived!" America burst in through the door, oblivious to the fact that he was late.

"You are late again, America." Germany was displeased.

"No matter! I stayed up all night thinking of my amazing plan!" America didn't seen too tired though.

Canada tried to ask, "What's the plan?" but he was too quiet, so England asked it instead.

"Why don't we all go to an amusement park next Saturday! You know, like in a week from today?" America started laughing like he usually did.

Italy thought that was a great idea. "Germany, can we go? It sounds like a lot of fun! And afterwards we can go eat pasta! Germany?"

"Fine. Fine. Ve can go, I guess." Germany sighed in defeat. This meeting was going to be a complete waste.

"I can go, if you want." Japan was actually quite interested to go.

America did a little victory dance and yelled, "Alright! Who else?!"

"I guess I can go. I'm not busy that day." England decided he could use a little fresh air.

"Oh hon hon. If Angleterre is going, the I too, shall go." France said, blowing a kiss to England.

England ignored the comment and kiss and Canada though he could say something quickly, while the room was without America's loud voice. "I'll go too!" he whispered as loud and as quickly as he could.

"Yes! 3 more! . . . 3? Sorry, I meant 2. Don't know where I thought 3." America didn't hear Canada, but felt a slight breeze whispering something.

Canada just sighed. He was used to this by now.

"I'll go too, da?" Russia was probably interested in the horror rides.

"China? What about you, dude?" America was determined to get as many people as possible.

"Why would I want to go?" China was looking forward to his day off.

"I heard that there was an "All You Can Eat Buffet" for free on that day. And something about a contest for who can eat the most as well."

China loved food. "Really?! Count me in then."

After some more talking and stuff, America got out a sheet of paper and a pen. "Anyone who's coming, sign your name on here! We'll meet at my house next Saturday at 9:00."

A lot of countries signed their names, including Canada. Even if he couldn't be heard or seen, at least they can read his name. Though he doubted that anybody would remember who he is. And the meeting was called to and end.

. . . . .

After the meeting, America went back home and read through the list of names.

England

France

Russia

China

Poland

Lithuania

Germany

Japan

Italy

Prussia

Spain

Finland

Sweden

And . . . Canada?

America knew Canada was his brother, but he hadn't seen Canada at the meeting. America thought that Canada must have hidden in a corner or something. (I can assure you as the author, Canada was in plain sight, not in a corner.) Oh well, he would be sure to find Canada when they all meet up at his house.

. . . . .

Canada had a while before he had to go home for the night or anything. So he decided to go back home, pick up Kumajiro, then go to a library for a while. He didn't really have a particular book in mind, so he wandered around and looked at the millions of books.

As he was walking down another aisle of books, something caught his eye. "Huh? What was that?"

Kumajiro, Canada's pet bear asked, "What was what?"

"That book . . ." Canada pointed to a certain book on the shelf. "It's glowing and shaking!" He walked over to get a better look. Indeed, the book had a faint glow and was vibrating.

Out of curiosity, Canada grabbed the book and sat down in a comfy chair. He noticed the glow was gone and it was still. Kumajiro climbed into the Canadian's lap and Canada read the title.

" _A Special Wish_. Sounds interesting enough." Canada quietly said to his bear.

"Who?"

"I'm Canada."

"No. Who wrote the book?"

Canada looked all over the book. "There isn't a name on here."

"Oh." Kumajiro motioned for him to start reading.

The book was actually quite small. It only looked like it had about 20 pages. And most of it was pictures and words in another language. It was like that till the last page.

Canada stared at it. Kuma was busy looking at a wall or something else. It only had 2 sentences, but . . .

 _Think of what you want most in life._

 _Make a wish._

Canada didn't really believe in this kind of thing, but it's still fun to do. And the book had this 'magical aura' about it. He thought of his wish quite easily.

He thought, _"I wish I could make a friend who would always notice me and could help me get noticed by others."_

After that, Canada got up and put the book back. They walked home, ready for pancakes and maple syrup. Canada couldn't wait till tomorrow. It was hockey night tomorrow, and Canada was ready.

They entered their house to find a big surprise. Canada asked a question he never thought he'd say himself. "Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody! I didn't know this story was going to be this big of a hit. I've gotten like, 3 replies and like, 7 update notifiers/favorites. THANKS EVERYONE. Soooo, I don't have much to say, other than I thought of a VERY big problem. . . . .I don't swear whatsoever . . . .So I'm gonna replace all the swear words with either "heck" or "freaking" if that's okay. Sorry . . . . But you'll have to survive . . . Anyways, I hope you like chapter 2! Please comment and stuff! Mostly comment. ENJOY!

Canada = Matthew

2p! Canada = Matt

Bear = Kumajiro

* * *

As soon as you walk into his house, it's impossible not to look at your reflection. Canada liked the mirror there though. It reminded him that he was still visible to himself as least.

But he wasn't expecting his reflection to be looking away from him, doing something else.

"Who are you?" It was a question Canada got asked a lot, but he had never asked it to someone.

The reflection stopped whatever he was doing and turned around to see Canada. "What the . . . Who the heck are you and what's wrong with my mirror?!"

Canada was so used to being asked that question he replied, "I'm Canada." before he realized it.

"No you're not! Don't lie!" Canada's reflection yelled at him.

"I'm sorr-" Canada tried to apologize even though he didn't do anything wrong, but was interrupted.

The other Canada kept yelling at him. "Speak up! Stop being so quiet! Such an idiot!"

Canada didn't know what was happening, but he didn't like it. He ran to his closet with a tear running down his cheek. He grabbed an extra blanket and threw it over the mirror as quickly as he could.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Canada's reflection asked in a loud voice. Canada ignored his question and went to bed right after pancakes. Since Kumajiro was full now, he climbed into bed with Canada.

. . . . .

Canada's reflection was so confused. One minute he was busy looking through some old things of his. The next, the other side of his mirror was covered by a blanket after he yelled at a talking reflection of him. His reflection looked a lot nicer than he was. But what surprised him the most wasn't the different looks, but the tear that ran down his counter-part's face after he'd yelled at him. Was he really that weak and sensitive? After the mirror had been covered, Canada's reflection decided to forget that ever happened and never tell anybody about it.

. . . . .

Canada woke up the next morning and only thought about pancakes. He loved pancakes more than anything and would eat them every day nonstop.

He walked into the kitchen and started making them. Kumajiro followed him in there. They ate their pancakes in peace and covered in maple syrup.

Canada never really had anything important to do. He had decided today was going to be a good day to wander around a nearby town and look at shops. Hockey didn't start till 7:00 after all. So he started to walk out of the door when he saw the mirror. That guy had really scared him, popping out of nowhere and yelling at him. But Canada decided to uncover the mirror, since he didn't like being mean.

When he uncovered it, he noticed that the room was empty. The reflection was gone. Oh well, Canada didn't really want to see him right now anyways. Being Canadian and all, he couldn't just leave it covered. That would be rude. So he left the mirror uncovered and walked out the door with Kumajiro close by.

They went out to eat and bought a few things. In a new shop that just opened, Canada found a cute, little lucky charm. It was shaped like a maple syrup bottle and had the name "Matt" written on it. And it even smelled like maple syrup. Canada decided that Matt could be short for Matthew, which was his human name.

A while later they went back home. "Kumajiro, when will you remember I'm Canada?"

"Who?" Kumajiro had asked that question at least 50 times today.

"Never mind. . ." Canada sighed in defeat.

They walked in through the front door. The reflection was there, but he was on his bed and reading a book. He noticed they were there, but ignored them. Canada decided to ignore him as well. It was better for the both of them. Canada didn't want to disturb him, plus he had hockey to watch.

Canada made popcorn, then sat down on his big, comfy couch. Kumajiro was already there, waiting for it to start. The show started in the next 5 minutes. And Canada lost his quiet Canadian voice and replaced it with yelling.

"Yeah! Keep going! Oh, there's an opening! Hit it there! What?! Too many players on the ice?! That's totally against the rules! Hey, that's a foul! Did you see that?! He checked the referee! You better hope your address isn't listed, pal!" Canada kept shouting stuff like that all through the game.

. . . . .

Meanwhile, Canada's reflection was reading a book on his bed. He heard a door opening and saw his reflection coming in through a door with a white bear. But he decided to ignore them. A little while later, he stopped his book to see who was yelling. It couldn't be his quiet, little reflection, could it? Either way, it was his reflection who was yelling. But what he found the most interesting is that hockey was on. He loved hockey. He watched the whole game, and was pissed at a few idiots, while he was cheering on others. Though he kept quiet the whole game so the mirror wouldn't be covered again and he could continue watching.

. . . . .

The next morning, Canada was back to being his quiet, old self. He went in the living room to clean up the mess he made yesterday.

"That was a great game yesterday, huh." a voice behind Canada said.

Canada turned around in surprise. "Yes, it sure was. But how did you know about it?"

"I watched it through the mirror." his reflection replied.

"Oh . . ." Canada wasn't sure how to respond.

His reflection asked, "Why don't you always talk that loud? I can barely hear you."

"This is as loud as I can talk. I only yell like that on hockey night." Canada whispered.

"Oh . . ." Canada's reflection didn't know how to respond this time.

"So what's your name?" Canada quietly asked.

"I'm Matt. Also known as Canada."

"I'm Matthew. Also known as Canada, too."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody! I got chapter 3 done because a friend of mine really wanted to read it. So I thought, eh, what the heck. Let's do it! And I think I failed at the accents like on Spain and France. They are hard, but I can do everyone elses. I think. Oh well, I'll try my best so you'll have to live.

Matt = 2p! Canada

Kumajiro = Canada's pet polar bear

Matthew = Canada

Alfred = America

Arthur = England

Francis = France

Ivan = Russia

Wang Yao = China

Feliks = Poland

Toris = Lithuania

Ludwig = Germany

Kiku = Japan

Feliciano = Italy

Gilbert = Prussia

Gilbird = Prussia's pet chick

Antonio = Spain

Tino = Finland

Berwald = Sweden

Natalya = Belarus

Sorry, this is a lot of names . . . . If you know them, you can just skip over them and come back to them if you ever forget. I had that problem on another fanfic and it got really confusing. So I thought this would help for when the rest of the 2p!'s arrive.

* * *

Over the next few days, Matt and Matthew became close friends. In fact, Matt was Canada's only friend, other than Kumajiro.

"So, you're going to an amusement park tomorrow?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. I wish you could come. It would be lots of fun with you there." Matthew whispered.

Matt had gotten used to Matthew's whispering. "Yeah, well, I'd like that too, but the mirror isn't ready to let me through. And there is not freaking way you're coming to mine."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yep."

"I'll trust your judgment." Matthew wanted to know what his would was like, but if he said it was that bad. . .

"Good plan. So, when did you say you're leaving?" Matt had forgotten.

"I'm going to leave at 8:30 tomorrow morning. I can't wait! Nobody invites me to anything, so this is going to be really fun." Matthew was excited.

"I don't see why it's that big of a deal." Matt had forgotten what it was like to go somewhere with friends.

Matthew smiled. "Tell you what. When you come to my world, we can go to one together."

Matt had one of his rare, kind smiles. Usually they were smiles of hatred or a smirk or something. "I'd like that.

. . . . .

The next morning, Matthew got ready for the amusement park. Matt wasn't there at the moment. Canada and Kumajiro ate some pancakes with maple syrup, then left for America's.

Canada was one of the first countries to arrive. The only others were Japan and America himself.

"Oh. Canada-san, I was not aware of your arrivar." Japan quickly apologized after Canada entered.

America hadn't forgotten what he told himself, but hadn't seen him come in either. "Dude, you made it! Sorry, I didn't see you come in."

"That's alright." Canada told his brother and smiled.

Over a short amount of time, the rest of the countries came. Plus one extra, who had decided that Russia might want to got through the Tunnel of Love with her. Luckily, America had anticipated this, and had brought an extra ticket.

"Okay! Since we are going to a place with non-country people, we're gonna use our human names! Does everyone know each others?" America had thought this through fairly well.

"We never use our human names very often, so I, for one, don't know very many names." England made a good point.

"Alright then. We'll introduce ourselves! I'm Alfred!" America was truly excited.

"My human name is Arthur." replied England.

"Can me Francis, okay?" France said.

"I am Ivan, da?" Russia told everyone.

"Wang Yao. But call me Yao for now." China was hungry and ready for that contest.

"Like, totally call me Feliks." Poland and his fabulousness said.

"My name is Toris." Lithuania politely said, eyeing the Russian.

"Ludvig." Germany said in his accent.

"I am Kiku Honda. But prease carr me Kiku." Japan bowed.

"Feliciano! But everyone can call me Feli, vee~!" Italy was also excited, like America.

"My awesome name is Gilbert. And this is my awesome buddy, Gilbird." Prussia introduced both himself and his chick.

"Call me Antonio." Spain and his Spanish accent said.

"I'm Tino!" Finland smiled.

"I'm Berwald." Sweden said, looking at Finland.

"My name is Natalya." Belarus was also watching Russia.

"I'm Matthew." Canada whispered.

He wasn't heard by most and America tried to help. "Dudes! This is Matthew!"

A few people said, "Who?" and others said, "Is he a country?"

"Yeah! He's Canada! My twin bro!" America replied.

"You have a brother?!" a few people were very surprised at that.

. . . . .

At the amusement park, everybody decided to split up to do their own thing till lunch, where they would meet up that the Ferris Wheel. Berwald and Tino actually did got through the Tunnel of Love, and Francis asked Arthur to, buy he declined in a British yell. Yao disappeared in the food court, and Alfred, Matthew, Kiku, and Antonio went on a horror ride full of ghosts and monsters. Feliks and Toris went missing near a sparkly, pink ride. Ivan tried to hide in a hedge maze from Natalya, who was stalking him. Again. Ludwig, Gilbert, and Feliciano went on a very large roller-coaster.

When lunch arrived, everybody was hungry. Even Yao. The countries found out that Arthur had escaped Francis using magic, then landed in a pile of kids wanting to see more magic tricks.

"It was actually quite fun. I haven't shown magic to kids since Alfred became independent. Although, my magic power is drained. I won't be able to use any more magic for at least an hour." Arthur sipped his tea.

"Great! Now we don't have to worry about you cheating, dude!" Alfred had one more surprise.

"What the heck do you mean, aru?" Yao was just finishing eating.

Alfred pointed to a maze. "We're gonna have a contest to see who can complete it first."

Matthew looked over, expecting to see a hedge maze or a corn maze. But instead, it was a maze of mirrors.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Sorry, it's been a while since I've updated. . . . I have chapter 5 written already though, and I'm planning on updating the next chapter tomorrow! I haven't started on chapter 6 yet though. These next chapters are getting REALLY long. I have a lot I want to do, and I've got chapters to put it in so. Either way, chapter 5 was like, 8 pages long in my notebook. I hope I did the accents right . . . PLEASE REVIEW. I found out recently I can reply to reviews! So that's gonna be fun.

* * *

This is a silent note to my best friend. She'll know . . .

I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE LEAVING FOR A WEEKEND. NOT 2 WHOLE WEEKS! I HAVE A LOT TO TELL YOU YOU KNOW! AND WE WON'T GET TO CELEBRATE THE THING LIKE I WANTED. HOW COULD YOU?! Oh, and I found a few songs I want you to listen to. . . . . . Please tell me when you get back. We can go swimming by then.

* * *

Starting in chapter 5, I switch from country to human name and other way around A LOT. One sentence I might say Alfred, the next I might say America. But hey, that's what feels comfortable so I do it.

Matthew = Canada

Matt = 2p! Canada

Alfred = America

Sorry I talk a lot. . . . ENJOY!

* * *

Matthew wasn't sure what to think. Should he be worried that Matt might show up and somebody would see him? Or should he pretend that his reflection was normal and not even worry since nobody notices him in the first place. Either way, he better go in, or Alfred would start to wonder.

. . . . .

5 minutes later, all the countries were each at a different starting place, waiting for the signal. And when that went off, everybody raced forward.

Canada didn't really look at the mirrors. He kept a better watch of the ground, because the floor wasn't made of mirrors and would hopefully lead him the right way. But it wasn't long before he came to a dead end, and was forced to look up. And there he saw Matt on his bed reading a book. Matt glanced up and pretty much dropped it and jumped out of his bed. "Where the heck are you?!"

"I'm in a mirror maze . . . and lost." Matthew was happy he didn't have to be at home to see Matt.

"Go that way." Matt pointed to Canada's left. "I just have a feeling it's the right way."

"I believe you." Canada rushed off in the direction Matt pointed.

And after that, Matt pointed to the right direction while Matthew kept running. He never came across a dead end, so he assumed it was right. And in another minute or so, Canada was the first one out.

Matthew told the person at the finish, because he didn't think anyone could get through the maze so quickly, and was talking to someone.

"How the heck did you find your way out so fast?!"

"My reflection pointed the way." Matthew didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to say that somebody showed him the way. So he said it like it's a riddle that somebody could figure out if they tried hard enough.

Matthew walked back over to the wall of mirrors. Matt was the first to say something.

"High-five! So, did you win?"

They high-fived each other by hitting the mirror in the same place at the same time, since they couldn't touch each other. "Yeah! I got first! Thanks for the help!"

"It was nothing . . ." Matt blushed a little.

"Germany! Help me! I'm lost! Germanyyyyyy!"

Upon hearing the screaming, Matt about had a heart attack. "What was that?!"

Matthew hadn't been surprised at all. "It sounded like Italy. He probably got lost. But don't worry, Germany will go help him."

"Wait, Italy?!" Matt looked uncomfortable.

Matthew, on the other hand, was curious. "What about Italy?"

". . . . It's nothing. Maybe I'll tell you later." Matt sighed.

"Okay then." Matthew didn't want to force him. "I better leave, before someone spots you."

Over the next 15 minutes, everyone was out of the maze. "So, who won?" Alfred had been the 5th one out.

"Um . . . Your friend here completed the maze in record-breaking time." The finishing person told everyone.

"Wow! Awesome job, Birdie! But not as awesome as the awesome me!" Gilbert was happy for him.

. . . . .

About a week later, Matthew woke up ready to take on the day. He looked out his windows to find a beautiful, sunny day with a slight breeze and perfect temperatures.

Canada walked into the kitchen and make pancakes. By this time, Kumajiro had woken up and was asking, "Who?" again. And each time Matthew replied with, "I'm Canada."

They sat down in the living room on the couch and ate their pancakes covered with maple syrup. Canada looked at the mirror, and this time Matt was watching TV.

"Hey Matt!" Matthew whispered. Over the week, they had become even better friends. Though neither told the other about their world. Matt had never asked, so Matthew never told. And the other way around.

"Hm? Oh, hey Matthew!" Matt looked over, then turned off the TV.

Matt looked a little pale, and Matthew could tell. "What's wrong?"

"I . . . have a bad feeling about something."

"What do you mean?" Matthew was confused.

"The countries in my world are happier than usual. As if they've accomplished something. I just feel like something is wrong." Matt looked sick.

"Why don't you get some rest. You don't look so good. Anyways, there's another world meeting today, so I'll see you later." And with that Matthew ran out the door, while Matt climbed into his bed.

. . . . .

At the meeting, Germany started off again, like always. Though, for some reason, Prussia's chair was empty.

"Alright. To start off, I'd like to zhank (thank) America for zhe trip to zhe amusement park last veek."

"You're welcome!" America interrupted.

"Today, ve are going to talk about zhe economy. If anyvone has a question, please ask but not in a rude vay that insults my country and make sure you have vhat you vant to say ready. Understood?" Germany gave his usual speech.

To Canada's surprise, Spain raised his hand straight away. "Vhat is it, Spain?" Spain doesn't raise his hand too often.

"Where is Prussia? He promised France and I he'd be here." Canada remembered now. France, Spain, and Prussia made their own group called the Bad Touch Trio, or the BTT for short.

"Vait. . . You don't know vhere he is? I thought he vas vith you!" Germany was worried now.

"Spain and I haven't seen him since yesterday. We thought that he was with you!" France was worried too.

Canada had a sinking feeling that he should know where Prussia is. Wait. . . What had Matt said?

 _I . . . have a bad feeling about something. The countries in my world are happier than usual. As if they've accomplished something. I just feel like something is wrong._

Oh no. If Canada's hunch was right, then Prussia was in real danger. He needed to get everyone's attention. He needed to yell, to be noticed, to be visible.

Canada tried really hard to think that it was hockey night and he was watching hockey at home and he could yell. Everyone was talking about where Prussia could be, and it wasn't quiet.

"Everyone! Listen up, now!" Canada had actually yelled.

The whole room became silent. Everybody stared at Canada, who was visible now. Canada continued, before his voice wore off. "Prussia is in danger! America, can you come here?"

America was a little shocked that Canada was actually yelling. But he walked over to him, anyways. "What is it, dude?"

"Can you talk for me? I can't yell anymore." Canada was back to whispering again.

"Sure. Everyone! I'm gonna talk for Canada, because he can't yell anymore!" America told everyone.

Canada whispered something to America, who repeated it. "Canada said that Prussia was probably kidnapped by someone from another world. He also wants to know if Prussia said something about mirrors or his reflection before he disappeared."

"Now that you mention it, Prussia said something about how he thought he was a different him in his reflection. But he also said he probably imagined it." France was wondering what this had to do with anything.

"He didn't imagine it. That was the person who kidnapped him." America repeated exactly what Canada said.

"Vhat do you mean? Are you telling me zhat Prussia has been kidnapped by his own reflection?" Germany didn't know what to think.

"That's exactly what he means." America stated.

"This is outrageous, aru!" China was confused.

"I can't wait to hit someone! Kolkolkol . . ." Russia was ready for a fight.

"Vee~! Why don't we all calm down and have some pasta!" Italy was worried as well.

"You're telling us there's a mirror world? That's impossible!" England, who could see fairies and unicorns, didn't think that another Earth existed.

"WHAT?!" America yelled across the room. Canada had said something to him that had made him yell that.

"Just repeat it!" Canada whispered.

"Fine. . . Canada says he personally knows someone from that world. And if we want to save Prussia, we should go to Canada's house." Nobody had noticed that Canada had already left.

. . . . .

Back at his house, Matthew was hoping Matt was there. Luckily, he was.

Matt had taken a nap and was feeling much better. "Matt! Matt!"

"What's wrong?" Matt thought that Matthew looked a little pale this time.

"Your bad feeling. It's come true."

Matt was really worried now. "What happened?!"

"Prussia was kidnapped by people from your world."

"Oh no." Matt literally fainted.

"Matt!" Matt had fallen against the mirror, except he didn't lean on it.

Matt fell through the mirror, into Matthew's world.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Sorry this took a while. But I have good excuses! Like that I've been a little busy writing a new fanfiction. AND I GOT A NEW VIDEO GAME. But there are 3 problems with it so far. . . . .

1\. There's a chef named Alfredo which reminds me of Alfred which means that ALFRED IS A CHEF.

2\. There's a pirate in the game named Olivia, which is Oliver's fem name. I've always wondered if Oliver was ever a pirate.

3\. There was a . . . . butler for a king and queen and stuff. . . . . His name was Luciano . . . So I kept imagining Luciano (2p! Italy) as a butler. . . Oh god.

Anyways, I only have 1 thing to say. I'll say it at the end though so you don't forget about it while reading. ENJOY AND COMMENT!

Sorry, I keep changing from country to human name.

Matt = 2p! Canada

Matthew = Canada

Alfred = America

Arthur = England

Oliver = 2p! England

Allen = 2p! America

* * *

After Matt had fainted and had fallen through the mirror, Matthew placed him on the couch. Matthew checked his forehead. Just as he suspected, Matt had a fever. Though it's not bad enough to make someone faint. Maybe it was because of Prussia.

Matthew didn't have much time to think. Matt was waking up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. . . Wait, where am I?!" Matt had noticed that he and Matthew were on the same side of the mirror.

"When you fainted, you fell through the mirror. Wait, don't get up!" Even if it was small, Matt still had a fever.

Matt didn't listen too well. "I'm fine, really. I just want to check something."

He walked over to the mirror, and stuck his hand out. But instead of a solid surface, Matt's hand went right through it, as if it were a liquid. "Don't worry. I'm just gonna grab something real quick."

Matthew walked over to the mirror, afraid to touch it. Matt was walking out of his bedroom door. Them he heard Matt say something. "Hey Ollie! Have you seen my hockey stick?"

A cheerful voice that sounded British responded. "Ah yes! It was underneath the couch, last I saw. And are you okay?"

"I have a slight fever. Thanks anyways." Matthew was surprised he could hear all of this.

"I'll just heal you up real quick!" The cheerful, British voice mumbled something.

"Umm, thanks. I need to do something in my room . . . like polish my hockey stick." And Matt returned looking healthy and with a hockey stick.

"So who was that?" Matthew was curious.

"Just . . . Oliver . . ." Matt didn't think that Matthew had heard.

"Oh." Matthew was going to say something else when the doorbell rang. "Ah, hang on. Just try not to be seen."

Matthew ran to the door and opened it to see a lot of countries there. England, America, China, Russia, France, Spain, Italy, Germany, Japan, and Belarus were all standing at the door.

Germany spoke first. "Ve are here to rescue my bruder."

Canada remembered inviting everyone over to rescue Prussia. "Oh, um, please come in."

5 minutes later, everybody was sitting in the living room. There weren't enough seats, so some people had to sit on the floor. But there was plenty of room.

Matthew checked the mirror and was relieved to see Matt there. Matt gave the "thumbs-up" signal.

"Alright everyone! Please listen!" Matthew said as loud as he could. And for the first time ever, everyone stopped talking and started to listen. Even America.

"Like I said before, Prussia has been kidnapped by another world. This world is a reflection of our world, but the people there are a little different."

"What do you mean, different?" China asked.

"I . . . don't really know. But not in a good way, that's for sure. I'd like you all to meet my friend." Matthew motioned for them all to look at the mirror.

And at that, Matt stepped through the mirror. Everybody stared in surprise.

Matt walked over to Matthew and started to speak. "Alright. If you want to see your friend alive, we need to hurry. I'm Canada, but seeing as there are 2 of me, call me Matt."

Japan had caught a hint. "What do you mean, arive?"

"The countries from my world . . . are all murderers." The whole room was silent.

They were busy processing what they've learned in their minds. It was complete silence, until somebody's phone went off. America decided to scream.

"Relax, amigo! It's mine, sorry." Spain picked up the call. "Hello?"

Romano was yelling so loud the whole room could hear. "Where are you, tomato bastard?!"

"Ah, sorry. I am at Canada's! We are gonna go save Prussia from murderers!"

"Who?"

". . . North America."

"I'm coming too! I'll be there soon, so wait for me!" And Spain ended the call.

"So ve vait. . ." Germany wasn't too happy.

"What was that all about?! North America?!" Matt was noticed in his world.

Matthew tried to explain. "You see, I'm not very noticed in my world."

Matt was mad about that, but he wasn't going to take it out on his best friend. But then he got an idea. "I got it! Erm, I hope you don't mind one more person." and he leaped through the mirror.

Matt returned shortly with a boy wearing a lot of pink. "This is Oliver. Also known as England."

England, who had been talking with France, suddenly yelled, "What?!"

"Hmm? Oh, hello there!" Oliver went to say hi to Arthur.

Arthur wasn't liking him too much. "Why the bloody hell are you wearing so much pink?!"

Oliver ignored that, already obsessing about the other things. "Ah, so you are this world's Italy. I've never see you this close before! How cute you are!"

"Grazie!" Italy thanked him.

"Dude! Do you have any snacks?" America yelled across the room.

"No, I'm sorry." Canada replied.

Arthur got up. "Honestly Alfred. I'll go make some snacks. Anyone up for scones?"

"NOOOOO!" Everybody yelled, except for Matt and Oliver.

Arthur sat back down and mumbled, "Fine then."

"How about I make some pasta, vee~!" Italy got up this time.

"Sorry, I don't have any ingredients for pasta." Matthew apologized. "What's wrong, Matt?"

"My Italy likes to make pasta using . . . blood." Matt still wasn't used to this world.

"Germany! I don't do that, do I?" Italy freaked out.

"Of course not. Vhy vould you think that?" Germany hugged Italy.

"Oh, don't worry! It's our world's Italy, not you. Luciano is quite strange with what he eats." Oliver assured him. "Oh! I have an idea! Why don't I go back some cupcakes! No Matt, not my special ones."

As Oliver left for the kitchen, everybody stared at Matt. "I don't know about your England, but Oliver is a really good cook."

"Even better than me?!" France was worried. He quickly got up and ran into the kitchen.

. . . . .

A short while later, everybody was eating pink cupcakes and Romano had arrived.

"What the crapola?! Why are there 2 Englands?! And who is he? Tomato bastard, explain!"

"Oh Romano, you're so cute when you're mad!" And Spain started to hum him.

"Fratello! You made it, vee~!" Italy greeted him too.

"Alright. Do you want to save your Prussia or not? If so, then shut up and listen." Matt might be a good guy now, but he's still a murderer himself.

Now that he had everyone's attention, he started. "I'm Matt. Canada's reflection. The pink England over there is I guess you can say, my mom, Oliver. All the people from my world are murderers, even Oliver and me. For instance, Oliver poisons his cupcakes."

Everybody immediately started to spit out their cupcakes, except Matthew, who trusted him completely. Oliver tried to calm everyone. "Oh don't worry. That batch wasn't poisoned! I like to save them for America!"

"Hey! Why me?!" Alfred yelled back.

"Your counterpart likes to hit people with a spiked baseball bat." Oliver mumbled back.

That shut Alfred up long enough for Matt to continue. "As I was saying, everybody in my world is a murderer. I'll explain what everybody here is like in my world. Romano is a fashion freak and loves to dress the rest of us up. He uses blood of his victims in his pasta instead of tomatoes. Italy also uses blood in pasta, but he's the cruelest of us all. Also, he's the leader of the Axis."

Romano was freaking out badly and Spain was trying to calm him down. Italy was crying again, and Germany yelled out, "Vhat?!" when he heard that Italy was the leader.

"Germany is Italy's little guard dog. He'll do anything Italy says, even if it'll hurt him. He uses a whip as his torture weapon. Japan always wears a black cape, and always has an opinion, though he rarely says it. He weapon is a sword."

"You mean a katana?" Japan was interested in this.

"I think so. Moving on, Prussia will use whatever weapon he gets a hold of. He hair is white and eyes are red. Oh, and he's mute."

That surprised everybody. The loud, obnoxious Prussia, mute?!

Continuing, Matt kept going. "France is my dad, and a horrible one at that. He's a horrible cook, likes to get drunk, and doesn't care about his looks. Not even his hair. The only active thing he does is torture people, and run away from Oliver. For some reason Ollie here likes him."

France looked horror struck. "He doesn't care about his looks?! Not even his hair?! And I love my little Matthew! The only good thing out of that whole thing was that Angleterre finally likes me."

"Oh, Francie!" Oliver was thrilled.

"What about me?" Belarus was looking forward to see how strong her reflection is.

"Oh no. Belarus, you . . . You wear _way_ too much pink. And you can't hurt a fly. And you absolutely _hate_ your brother. You refuse to go near him."

"Really?! Yesterday she was crawling in my vent pipes to get into my room." Russia looked almost relieved.

"But we must get married, big brother!"  
"We don't have time for this!" Alfred yelled.

"Allen-uh, I mean Alfred is right. We need to hurry." Matt got everyone back on topic. "Russia, you're antisocial. You love bombs and nukes, but hate to talk. China always has a hat on and loves to poison people. And you rarely eat."

"What?! I don't eat?! I blame America!" China was enraged.

"Why me?!" Alfred hadn't done anything.

China replied, "Because I want to!"

Russia was disappointed. "But everyone must become one with Russia!"

"Not now, Russia!" England yelled.

"Kolkolkol!" Ivan brought out his "magic metal pipe of pain."

Before Russia could swing it, Matt practically teleported across the room and blocked it with his hockey stick. "This needs to stop." Matt's voice was cold.

Germany didn't like this new Canada. He barely liked the first one. Russia, on the other hand. . .

He put his pipe away and looked at Matt. Russia didn't say anything, but he had a new feeling for Matt. The way he wasn't afraid to stand up to him. Everybody was scared of Russia, but Matt just told him what to do. Was he . . . listening to somebody?! Russia decided something then. He had never done something like this, but maybe it was time for a little change.

. . . . .

After the incident, Matt and Matthew explained the plan. Matt said he would either be dead, or locked up. But probably locked up for torture later.

"The prison cells are in the basement of the World Meeting building. I'm sure he'll be there!" Oliver told everyone.

"Alright. Any questions? . . . . No, so we're good. Okay, time to head into my world!" Matt grabbed Matthew and jumped through the mirror.

He brought everyone through the mirror, then they set off to go save Prussia.

* * *

I have a question for everyone. I mentioned that I only had one thing to say in the beginning.

I was wondering if I should make a story or something where I could put down all my fanfiction ideas and you could vote for which ones you would like to read first. I'll tell you now, I have a lot of ideas. If you don't want me to, that's fine. But if you do, please comment about it if you would like me to do that. THANKS EVERYONE!

Sorry. I don't think chapter 6 will be out for a while . . . .


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone~! I've had to type this part out 3 times because of a mistake I made so yeah. But anyways I'll type it out again! I've updated in like a week which isn't really bad timing, considering I've updated like 3 other chapters this week, I think. BUT GUESS WHO SAW EPISODE 1 OF CHAPTER 6 LAST NIGHT! It was awesome but I must ask. ARE YOU OKAY ITALY?! His dance was a little wild and crazy, even for Italy.

Alright! We finally get into the 2p!'s in this chapter! I didn't make a couple characters speak too much like Russia and China and France, because I didn't really have anything for them to say. I mean, they're just there to help. It will be mentioned in this chapter. . . . Some ships will be noticeable as well. A little PruCan will appear in the next chapter. AND SPAMANO APPEARS IN THIS ONE. SPAMANO IS MY OTP AND IT'S CANON AND I LOVE IT SO DEAL.

Interesting fact: In season 6 of Hetalia obviously Canada is a G8 member and China got kicked out or something. YAY I LIKE SEASON 6 ALREADY I LOVE MATTIE SO YAY! Sorry for you China fans, but he still appears in the show!

I think either last chapter or the one before that or something I mentioned that I was going to write a story just about the ideas I have for more fanfiction. Well, I'm going to do it, but not at the moment. And when I do put it out it's going to be in the Hetalia category because most of my ideas have to do with Hetalia. There is a couple creepypasta fanfictions and maybe I'll get into other anime or something too. Avatar the last airbender and Harry Potter might come in too but I'm not sure so.

Either way, enjoy and please review! It helps me write chapters faster! God I talk a lot I'll let you read now.

Matt = 2p! Canada

Matthew = Canada

Oliver = 2p! England

Alfred = America

Gilbert = Prussia

Lovino = Romano

Feliciano = Italy

Antonio = Spain

Flavio = 2p! Romano

Luciano = 2p! Italy

Ludz = 2p! Germany

Kyo = 2p! Japan

Kiku = Japan

I think that's all of them . . . .

"Alright. I want everyone to listen to me, or you'll probably get hurt. I don't think you guys can die easily, am I right?" Matt asked.

"Yes. Is it the same for you?" Canada whispered.

They were walking through a town that lead to the World Meeting place. Matt and Oliver lead them to a road that was rarely used to avoid suspicion. The whole town was shady.

Matt thought of something. "Wait. Doesn't that mean your Prussia will be alright?"

"Vhat are you talking about?" Germany stopped.

Matt was confused. "Prussia is a country too. He can heal and won't die as easily."

All of the countries except Oliver and Matt stopped.

"What's going on?!" Matt was worried now.

Germany was the one to tell them. "I don't know about your vorld, but Prussia from my vorld isn't a country anymore. Bruder's vounds still heal fast, but not as fast as zhey (they) used to. And he can die. Just not from old age."

". . . What?" Oliver and Matt were equally surprised. All of the other countries were silent.

After a moment of silence, Matt broke it. "All the more reason for us to hurry." And they continued on.

. . . . .

A couple minutes later, they had finally reached the building where Gilbert was. "Alright. We can't sneak around anymore so we're probably going to meet another country or two." Matt explained.

"Fine by us." Alfred was ready.

They all entered through the front door expecting to run into all their counterparts. Instead, only one person was there. Italy recognized him immediately.

"Fratello!" which made both Romano's look at him.

"Who are you? You look like my fratello, but I can tell you're not. He's not one to smile like- _Oh my gosh!_ Spain, what have you done with your hair and clothes?! You look absolutely fabulous!" Flavio, Romano's reflection, noticed Antonio.

"Back off, fashion-bastard! He's mine!" Lovino told his reflection.

Antonio started to hug Lovino while saying, "Oh, Lovi! You do care!"

Shut up, tomato-bastard!" Romano turned as red as a ripe tomato.

"Ve need to get going." Germany reminded them of their mission.

"Oh yeah! Ciao, fratello!" Italy yelled.

Flavio was too busy thinking of Antonio to notice that something was wrong, so he wasn't a problem. After that, they found the entrance to the basement. It wasn't too hard to find with Oliver helping.

"You do know that he's not your fratello, right? I am." Romano explained to Italy.

"I know! But since he's you, and you are, maybe he's like our half brother." Feliciano made a good point.

Lovino crossed his arms. "Think what you want."

Nobody really had anything to say after that. Not even Alfred. A couple countries didn't say a word the whole trip so far. They didn't really _know_ him, they were just here to help.

"Hold it right there." An Italian voice came from behind them.

"Oh, um, Luciano! Hello!" Oliver, and the rest, turned around to see Feliciano's look-a-like. Other than Romano, that is.

"Vhat are you doing here, Oliver?" Ludz, Germany's reflection, asked.

Oliver started to reach for his knife. "Somebody asked me for a favor and I happened to owe them a debt."

"You're a poor excuse for a country." Kyo, Japan's other self, told him.

"I'll show you a poor excuse!" Oliver brought out his knife into view.

"Whoa, dude! Did you always have that with you?!" Alfred was worried about how safe those cupcakes were from earlier.

All of the countries on the other side brought out their weapons. There was another Italy, Japan, Germany, Russia, China, and France. Matt and most of the countries who came to save Prussia brought out a weapon, or just started to punch people. Kiku had his katana. Ivan had his magic metal pipe of pain. England had his magic. America punched with his "hero fists" or whatever he called them.

 _And then there was Belarus._ She brought out an endless supply of knifes and started chucking them at the enemies. It definitely surprised them, if anything.

Canada, China, France, Italy, Romano, and Spain stayed back and watched the fight. They weren't much of a fighter and Spain wouldn't stop "protecting" Romano. France just didn't want to ruin his clothes.

The fight was over fairly quickly, with the good team winning. For being murderers, they went down easily. When none of the evil countries were moving and laying on the ground, they continued.

But Canada thought he heard Luciano whisper, "Perfect. Just as planned." Living in a country where all people whisper, he could hear quite well. But that was impossible. Luciano was knocked out.

Far away from the enemies, Matthew pushed that thought out of his head for the moment.

Matt brought something up as well. "They went down way too easily. I doubt they were using their full strength. No, I'm sure they weren't using their full strength. There must be a trap ahead."

Dudes, that is totally not good.!" Alfred stated the obvious, because that's what Alfred does. "But don't worry! I'll protect you all because I'm the hero! Hahahahahaha~!" Alfred does that too.

"Be quiet." Oliver still had his knife out.

"Whoa dude! Sorry! Alfred didn't know how to talk quietly.

Matt whispered to Matthew, "Is he always this annoying?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Matthew apologized.

"We're here." Oliver replied to Alfred.

"It's about time." China spoke for the first time in a long time.

It was true. Up ahead the very long hallway opened up into a large space. As they got closer, they saw cells.

Matt was just as surprised as everyone else. "How come I was never informed of this place?!"

"Simple. Only the G8 knew about this place." Oliver replied.

"Are you telling me that Allen knows about this place and never told me?!" Matt made a fist with his hand.

But his question was never answered, because they heard chains move. They followed the sound to find yet another problem.

"What are both Prussias down here?!" Matthew yelled as loud as he could, which wasn't really loud.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! It's been a while since I updated this I guess. I've been busy. I made a new story that just has my fanfiction ideas in it and so far I like it. Nobody's commented though. . . Before I forget, I'm going on vacation for about 2 weeks so I won't be able to update in that time. But I'll still be able to write them and I plan to.

I think I tried to make this sad but it seriously didn't work or something. I don't know anymore. Well I don't really have anything to say but I found this really awesome video about Hetalia I absolutely LOVED. I'll put the link on here. But please still read the chapter. Hope you like it and if you have any questions, please let me know. Enjoy and review please~!

I apparently can't put the link on here but I can still give you the name of the video. It's on youtube.

【APヘタリアMMD】 Hetalia World Celebration!

Matthew = Canada

Matt = 2p! Canada

Gilbert = Prussia

Gilen = 2p! Prussia

Oliver = 2p! England

Arthur = England

Gilbird = Gilbert's pet chick

I think that's everyone. . . . . Enjoy and please review! It helps me update and write faster.

* * *

"I know that they're reflections of each other, but is there any way to tell them apart?" Matthew was worried they would choose the wrong Prussia.

Both of the Prussias were sleeping.

"Vhy are zhey both down here in zhe first place?!" Germany was annoyed. He could barely handle one Prussia. Now there were two of him?!

"This is either part of a trap or Gilen did something to upset someone. Or both." Oliver was quite calm about this. Arthur on the other hand, wasn't.

"That's it! Oliver and your England don't look anything alike. There has to be at least one difference." Matt explained.

"My name is Arthur." England told him.

"Good idea! I'll go check this one." Matthew went left.

"I'll go this way then." Matt went right.

The rest of the countries went to find the key to the chains. On Matt's side, he ran into a short-haired albino who smelled like beer and was pretty beat up. Usually those wounds would have healed by now.

"This definitely isn't Gilen." Matt ran off to tell everyone. But he didn't notice that he woke Prussia up.

On Matthew's side, he ran into a long-haired albino who looked beaten up but the wounds were healing. "This isn't Gilbert." Matthew went to tell them.

A minute later, everyone had come back. "The Prussia I checked on is yours. Let's go free him then we can leave." Matt explained.

"Vait a second. . . Do you hear zhat?" Germany thought he heard something.

 _"Pip! Pip!"_

Matthew heard it too. "That's Gilbird!"

"Who?" Oliver asked.

"Gilbert has a pet chick he named Gilbird." Matthew told them.

"But it's coming from the cell with Gilen." Matt noticed.

"I'm going to go check it out." Matthew ran off with the key.

"Pip! Pipip!" Gilbird was on Gilen's shoulder, who was just starting to wake up.

This is definitely Gilbird, which means that this is actually Gilbert." Canada undid the chains immediately.

The other countries all ran over just in time to see Gilen hug Matthew like he hadn't seen him in weeks. Then he started to cry, but no noise was made.

"Somebody must have switched their bodies." Matthew was still hugging Gilbert.

"So he's mute now?!" Germany was happy about that, and Gilbert could tell.

Gilbert got up with Gilbird in his pocket and gently karate chopped Germany on his head. He tried to say something, but no sound came out. Matthew tried to read his lips and made out, "Screw you. I'm awesome." Definitely Gilbert.

"We should head home before it's too late." Oliver didn't like this place.

"I agree." Neither did Arthur.

Gilbert was quite surprised to see two Englands and two Canadas. "Don't worry. They're on our side." Matthew told him.

. . . . .

On Gilen's side, he could hear every word they were saying. He found it easier not to talk because he hadn't in a very long time, and what would he say? He was probably going to stay down here forever, or they would take hum to their world just to switch bodies, then get rid of him or lock him up. It's a lose-lose situation.

. . . . .

"Let's head home now. I don't want to stay here any longer than we need to." Matthew whispered and smiled.

But Gilbert had other ideas. He grabbed Matthew's hand and pulled him over to the other cell where Gilen was. Gilbert looked at the key, then at Gilen.

. . . . .

Gilen was surprised when his counterpart appeared and tried to convince a guy who looked like Matt to free him. They were probably just doing it for the body, but still. It was better than staying down here. But Gilbert was different for some reason. Taken from his home, tortured, locked up, switched bodies, mute, and yet he can still smile like that. And at him.

. . . . .

"Alright. I get it. We probably need him so we can change you back, eh?" Matthew unlocked the chains.

Gilbert ran over and started to hug him. Gilen looked pleased with it, so Matthew didn't stop them. "You make the weirdest friends, Gilbert. First a chick, now him."

He responded to that by turning Matthew around to find his own reflection. "I guess you're right."

"About what?" Matt was close enough to hear now.

"Oh, nothing. Let's go home." Matthew smiled.

Gilen help Gilbert's am as they all walked back through the very long hallway.

"Zhank you." Gilen spoke for the first time with Gilbert's voice.

Everyone stopped and turned. "Gilen . . . Did you just . . . say something?!" Matt was shocked.

Gilen didn't reply, but he did hug Gilbert's arm tighter. It seems Gilen really likes him. "No problem." Matthew told him.

They got to the room where they had their battle. "They're gone. I knew that wasn't their full strength." Oliver sighed.

"I'm guessing it's part of their plan." Matthew wasn't too worried though.

"What pran?" Japan never heard anything about a plan.

"Oh. It's nothing. It's just that earlier after you guys knocked them out I heard the other Italy say, perfect. Just as planned. My whole country whispers, so I have good hearing I guess."

They made it back up to the surface, still with no sign of anyone. And after that, they went through the same streets. Again, not meeting anyone. Nobody questioned it.

They all made it back to Matt's house within no time. Gilen and Gilbert were certainly surprised to see Matt stick his arm through a mirror. He brought everyone back to Matthew's world.

"Well, it's time for me to go home. I need food, aru!" China left right away.

"I must leave before Belaru- it start's blizzarding again." Russia also left. He didn't fool anybody except America and probably Italy.

"Wait for me, big brother! We can plan our wedding!" Belarus chased after him.

"I must reave as werr." Japan bowed, then left.

"Ciao! Spain and fratello invited me to eat with them, and it's pasta~!" Italy said. Italy, Spain, and Romano left.

"I'm glad you're alright, Gilbert. But, I must take my leave as well." France left muttering something about girls.

"I'm staying!" America laughed.

"I vill stay as vell." Germany was worried.

"Obviously we're staying so we can undo the spell." England told everyone while Oliver agreed.

"Technically this is my house so." Matt was right about that.

Everyone left sat down in the living room. America, England, Oliver, Germany, Matt, Matthew and Gilen. Matthew was the first to notice.

"Wait a second, where's Gilbert?!" Matthew asked. Gilen shrugged.

 _Crash. Bang. Crash._ "What was that?!" Matthew ran off to find the source of the noise.

He found Gilbert in the kitchen on the floor surrounded by pencils. Gilbert quickly picked them all up except one. He hadn't noticed Matthew yet. Gilbert picked up the last pencil after the rest were put away, then grabbed a notebook he had gotten out earlier that was on the table.

When he walked out of the kitchen, he noticed Matthew in the hall. Gilbert wrote in the notebook, "How long have you been here?"

"Since the loud crash. Come on, everybody's waiting." They went back into the living room.

"Where were you?" Matt asked.

"I was in the kitchen getting a notebook and pencil." Gilbert wrote.

"So zhis is how you are going to talk from now on? Vhat vould Hungary think of this?" Germany mumbled that last part.

Gilbert still heard and he was very shocked and not wanting that to happen. He also started silently coughing.

"Oliver and I need to go look in the library for a spell to reverse this. We'll be back soon." And so the both of them left to who knows where. Probably Arthur's house.

"See ya later, dudes!" America yelled after them.

It was only the six of them now. Germany, America, Matt, Matthew, Gilen, and Gilbert. Seven of you count Gilbird.

"Vell, vhat should ve do until zhey get back?" Germany asked.

Gilbert wrote down something real quick. "Charades."

So they all played charades, with Gilbert being the one acting. First he pretended to fish, then read, then eat, then a couple other things. Gilen just watched though.

When Gilbert was doing this really weird one, nobody could guess what it was. After about 2 minutes of guessing, Gilen raised his hand. Everybody quieted down to see what he would say.

"You're pretending to be your Italy, right?" Gilen whispered.

To everyone's surprise, Gilbert nodded yes.

"Vhat?!" Germany was ashamed of himself. He was with Italy all the time and yet he couldn't even guess that that was Italy? It looked exactly like his weird dances or whatever he does too.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "We're back! Found the spell for it, and another interesting spell we forgot about." Oliver said, then both of them walked in each carrying one book.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so I am back from vacation as I have been for a couple weeks. I've been working on other fanfictions and I plan to work on like 3 others before I do anything else with this. So it'll probably be a couple weeks or maybe even months before chapter 9 is out. But I'm not giving up on it. Just trying to finish all the other ones first.

So I was trying to think of a final boss and I told my friend, "Giant Chibi Lord" and she was horrified. But I messed up because I meant to say "Giant Mochi Lord" and not chibi. She said that this was the scariest thing she's ever imagined. It was fun for me to laugh at though.

Okay so please review and I don't really have anything else to say.

Oliver = 2p! England

Arthur = England

Matt = 2p! Canada

Matthew = Canada

Alfred = America

Allen = 2p! America

Ludwig = Germany

Gilen = 2p! Prussia

Gilbert = Prussia

Gilbird = Prussia's chick

Have fun living in suspense for a while! Oh, by the way, if I get enough reviews and stuff, I'll probably update faster.

* * *

"So how do ve reverse the spell?" Germany asked the British twins.

"Apparently all we need to do is cook a potion. But in order to do that we need a certain herb called Slover, and I don't know where they grow." Arthur explained.

"Wait a second. . . I know that name! America grows it in his garden for his salads!" Oliver came to the rescue.

Alfred was utterly confused. "What do you mean salad? I have a strict diet of hamburgers and coke, plus the occasional side of fries! Hahahahaha!"

Oliver sighed. "Not you. Allen. We'll need him to get some for us. Which brings us to our second spell. But we'll need to test it on someone to make sure my theory is correct."

Matthew asked, "What do you mean?"

"I was thinking that if something happens to, let's say Matthew, the same thing would happen to Matt." Oliver had a pretty good theory.

"So what are you going to do to us exactly?" Matt was worried.

"Chibi." was all he said.

Silence filled the room until Matthew broke it. "Okay. If it'll help Prussia- both of them, I'll do it. You fine with this Matt?"

"Uh, yeah. If you're fine with it." Matt agreed.

"Excellent!" Oliver opened his book and mumbled a spell. It was in another language so Matthew didn't understand it even if he could hear it.

As soon as the spell finished, there was a puff of yellow smoke surrounding the Canadians. "Hey Mattie, you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The smoke disappeared to show 7 year old twins. They stared at each other for a while.

". . . Wow. You're so . . . cute." Matt told Matthew. He blushed.

Matthew smiled, "You too."

Oliver interrupted. "As I suspected. I only cast the spell on Matthew but Matt was turned into a chibi as well."

"So vhat do you plan to do vith zhat information zhen?" Germany asked.

"Well if it worked on the Canadians then it'll probably work on America and Italy and Romano and all the others. Though we will need some adults as well." Ollie was on a roll.

"Dude! That sounds like a great plan! Glad I thought of it! Hahaha!" Alfred made everyone silently sigh.

Matt spoke. "Not to interrupt, but when are you going to change us back?"

Oliver replied, "Would you mind staying that way for a little bit longer? You might be able to talk some sense into Allen if you're both kids. Plus he only listens to you."

"Well, I guess you're right." Matt replied.

"Arthur spoke for the first time in a while. "Alright. I'll cast the spell an Alfred this time. I know what your plan is now."

He started to mumble something like Oliver did and suddenly reddish-pinkish smoke surrounded Alfred and when it disappeared, Arthur broke down.

"Hey Iggy, are you okay?" Chibi Alfred saw that Arthur was pale.

"Just stay away!" Arthur pushed him and ran out the door while crying.

"Is something . . . wrong?" Oliver and Matt didn't know the story.

Matthew started to tell the story. "Well, when Alfred was younger, Arthur was the one who raised him. I went with France instead. Anyways, when Alfred grew up he wanted independence from England. So they had this giant war called the Revolutionary War and every year on the 4th of July Arthur gets sick. And every time he hears or talks about it he starts to throw up blood and gets weak. Seeing America as a child again must have brought back painful memories."

Alfred stayed quiet because that was the first time England had ever pushed him away. It broke his heart.

Oliver replied to Matthew's story. "Nothing like that happened in my world. Allen stayed in my house so long that he only left because I kicked him out."

". . . Wow." Matthew said. "Wait a second. . . Why were you in Matt's house when I met you?"

Oliver looked away. "Well, about that. . . A certain Italian decided my house looked better as ashes."

"Italy set your house on fire?!" Germany was getting an idea of how bad he really was.

Just then, a child's voice spoke. "Yo Matt! You home?! I have a problem!"

Matt sighed. "That's Allen. I'll go get him."

He jumped through the mirror to get his brother. Then yelling was heard. "Hey Matt! Why are you a baby too?! I'm gonna kill somebody! Hey wait, why are you going towards the mirror?!"

A kid with blood red hair appeared through the mirror, along with Matt. "You can open your eyes now, Allen."

Allen opened his also red eyes to see another Canada, Oliver, a different Germany, two Prussias, and another American.

"Who the heck are all of you? Where am I? Ollie, make me an adult again! The ladies don't like it when I try to get a girlfriend when I look 7." Allen had questions are apparently wanted a girlfriend.

"Whoa dude, you look exactly like me!" Alfred forgot about his Iggy issue.

"Why are there doubles of people?! Matt?!" Allen backed away from Alfred.

"Hi. My name is Matthew and I'm Matt's double and best friend. The loud one is Alfred, or America of my world. You're in a parallel dimension where everyone has a much less violent double." Matthew tried to explain.

"If you didn't look exactly like Matt I wouldn't believe a word of that. But I mostly believe it because of him." Allen pointed at Alfred.

"Aaaah! All my hamburgers are gone! This is a disaster!" As a kid, Alfred didn't have pockets.

"Hamburgers? Yuck! If you're me then aren't you a vegetarian?" Allen asked.

Matthew sighed. "My brother has a strict hamburger diet. With a side of fries and coke."

"Heck no!"

"Yes, well, that's nice and all but we need your help at the moment. In return for turning you normal, we need you to get me some Slover. You said you grow it right?" Oliver interrupted, again.

The Germans stayed quiet because this wasn't their problem. . . . And Gilbert can't talk.

"That's all you want? Turn me back and I'll get you as much as you want." Allen smirked.

"A couple leaves will be fine." Oliver told him. Then he mumbled something again and Allen, Matt, Alfred, and Matthew were back to normal.

"My hamburgers!" Alfred's hamburgers were back.

"I'll be back in a little while." Allen was about to take a step but he stopped.

"I'll go with his so we actually get it and he doesn't run off. Plus the mirror." So Matt and Allen left for a while.

"Alfred, don't you have something to do?" Oliver reminded him.

"Oh my god! Iggy! I'm coming!" Alfred ran out the door with a hamburger in his mouth.

"Now for some peace and quiet." Germany was glad that he didn't have to deal with Alfred's hamburgers or Gil's loud voice for a change.

Ludwig looked over to see that both Gilbert and Gilen were sleeping side by side. Gilbird was on top of Gilbert's head and sleeping as well.

"Now we wait, eh." Matthew liked the peace after that big adventure.

"Guess so." Oliver agreed.

About 15 minutes later, Matt and Allen came back with a plant in their hands.

"We're back."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Vickironica here! Sorry it's been like forever and 2 years. my old computer broke down and I had no way to type anything and post it on here. Luckily, I may or may not write on Wattpad in my free time because it lets me write even without internet connection and on my phone, so I get to just copy/paste the chapters from there onto here so yay!**

 **To be completely honest, I'm still not sure why so many of you like this story. It's been over a year since I updated this, and my writing was absolute trash. Hopefully I've improved just a little over the year. If you want me to keep working on this story, I can, but I think it's almost done at this point.**

 **Either way, I'm not gonna list any of the characters because I've said all their names before in previous chapters and I'm not adding 2p! Nyo! Ireland in here (thanks whoever you were for that memory...) so yeah.**

 **Let me know which story you want me to update next! I have quite a few extra chapters for some stories, and I don't believe I've posted my FNAF story on here yet, so if you want to read that too, just comment and let me know and I'll definitely post it. Like I have around 7 chapters for my Minecraft story, 5 FNAF chapters, and I'm not sure if I posted my Gravity Falls fanfic on here but I do have two chapters ready.**

 **So, if you want me to update a certain story, or to try a new one, just comment down below and I'll definitely do that. Well, till next time guys!**

* * *

"We're back!" Allen yelled while jumping through the mirror with Matt.

"Did you bring back the slover?" Ollie asked.

"No we went there and had a picnic. Of course I brought it back." Allen handed the leaves to him.

"Well I hope you enjoyed your picnic." Oliver went off into the kitchen to start the potion.

"... So where did the other me go?" Allen sat down on the couch next to the sleeping dorks.

"He had somevhere to be." Ludwig sighed. "Hopefully he'll be back soon."

"Speaking of which, don't you have somewhere to be, eh?" Matt asked Allen.

"Uh, not really... Why?" He replied, unsure of his brothers question.

"Weren't you hitting on girls a few minutes ago?"

"... I lied."

Matt sighed, used to it. "Of course you did."

Allen asked, "Why, did you need something else?"

"Nope. Just thought you'd want to leave." Matt sat down on the ground and leaned against the wall.

"This world interests me. I really wanna see your England. I could do without a second France though..." Allen mumbled that last part.

"The France in this world is a darling~! And Arthur should be back soon. Alfred went chasing after him. And we're in Canada so they're bound to get cold in about 10 minutes tops." Oliver's voice echoed from the kitchen.

"It's not that cold here. Russia is pretty cold though." Matthew whispered.

"You're both freezing cold!" Allen answered back.

"Nah, just to you bro. You're always saying how "hot" you are, after all." Matt says.

Allen tried to come up with a good comeback, but failed. He growled quietly at his brother, but didn't say anything.

"Dudes! The hero has returned to save the day! And I brought Iggy!" Alfred comes bursting through the door, dragging an Arthur behind him.

"It's about time." Matt sighed.

"We went on a nice romantic picnic in the middle of the forest." Alfred said.

"Well I hope you also enjoyed your picnic." Oliver chimed in from the kitchen.

"Also?" Alfred wasn't heard (for once) because of Arthur.

"We did nothing of the sort Alfred! Don't give them the wrong idea! What are you the frog?!" England yelled, then sighed.

"Haha, sorry dude." America smiled innocently.

...

A while later, the potion was done, and the Prussian twins were awake.

"Alright, so how do you little cupcakes want to do this?" Oliver dusts his hands off, done cleaning the kitchen.

"Vhat do you mean? He's getting his body back, right...?" Gilen whispered, stiff from fear of the future.

"True, but we can also mess with the voices. Gilen can keep it, or I can split it or Gil can have it all, whatever you want. Since you're the same person, it wouldn't affect either of you at all." Ollie waited for their decision.

"He can have all his voice ba-" Gilen was interrupted by Gilbert, who shoved a paper in everyone's faces.

 _"HE CAN HAVE HALF OF MINE :D"_ Yes it was in all caps and had the smiley face at the end it's Prussia what did you expect.

"Alright then, that's settled. Hang on, this might hurt a little." Oliver poured a sparkly purple liquid over both of their heads.

Everyone else was staying quiet, not wanting to miss something important that could potentially hurt of of their friends. Even Alfred and Allen.

The whole room was silent, till suddenly the Prussian twins dropped on the ground.

"Vhat's happened?!" Germany yelled, mostly at the British twins.

"Relax, it just knocked them out for a second so their souls can switch places again. They'll be back up in a second- see?" Arthur answered, as Gilen and Gilbert woke up.

"Zhat felt veird... (That felt weird)" Whichever one was in Gilbert's body said. "Hey, vait! I can talk again! JA!" Aaaand that's Gilbert.

Gilen was up, but stayed silent and smiled at his twin. "Hey Vest! Zhe awesome me can finally speak again! I'm so happy! Gilen come here!" Prussia was enjoying his voice back to the full extent. Gilen walked over to him and Gilbert tackled him with a big hug, leaving Gilen even more speechless than usual.

"Ve have zhe body back, so vhat do we do with Gilen now." Germany sighed, trying to look annoyed at his brother's excitement, even though he was glad for him.

Both Gilen and Gilbert froze in spot, which made everyone notice the sudden change in noise. Gilen knew this was coming; he knew he was only going to get tossed aside after they switched bodies again.

Gilbert hugged Gilen once more. "Nien, Gilen is my friend. He's staying with me."

"Well, if that's what you want, then he can stay. Not our place to decide who's friend and enemy anymore!" Alfred patted Allen on the back a little too hard, and Allen was giving him the death glare.

"He could still be a spy, you know. " Oliver suggested.

"I'll take responsibility for his actions zhen!" Gilbert was determined to keep Gilen from any more danger, having bonded in the prison.

Gilen whispered something softly, mostly to Gilbert though. "Danke..."

"Well, well, well. Looks like there's a party going on, and I wasn't invited~!" A voice came from the other side of the mirror, and everyone's head whipped around, recognizing it from the other world.

Everyone took fighting positions, ready to attack at moments notice. "What are you doing here, Luciano?!" Matt yelled.

"Who, me? I've come to join the party~!" Luciano smiled too innocently.

"... But you can't go through the mirror." Matthew whispered, his point obvious.

Luciano punched the mirror softly, and his hand touched the glass. "Well, crap. This is a problem."


End file.
